


The Voicemail of Yuuri Katsuki

by Minervva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscommunication, Pining, Post-Canon, Relationship Problems, Sad Ending, Warning: This shit is sad, potential sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervva/pseuds/Minervva
Summary: The Voicemail of Yuuri Katsuki over several months.“Hi, it’s Victor. Nikiforov. Ah, well, you know that. Hi. Um, I know you probably don’t want to talk, but I think that we really should talk. Chris said I shouldn’t call, but—. You’re probably sleeping. Call me back, okay? Love you.”Beep
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	The Voicemail of Yuuri Katsuki

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! So this popped into my head while I was working today and I just had to write it. This is inspired by "The Voicemail of Magnus Bane" from The Bane Chronicles by Cassandra Clare. Sorry in advance for the sad ending. I planned a happy ending originally, but I think I would need to write a sequel from Yuuri's POV for that to work. Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](https://missminervva.tumblr.com/)

Today 5:03 pm 

“Yuuuuri! Hi, love. I’m on my way home and picked up some dinner for us. I hope you’re in the mood for Thai, because I got a little carried away and got a lot. I thought we could queue up a movie and make a night of it. See you soon!” 

_Beep_

Today 8:38 am 

“Hi Yuuri, it’s me. Just calling to say I love you and I miss you and ughhh I can’t wait for you to get back already. You’re probably already on the plane, so please tell the pilot to hurry it up a little? Thanks, love. Makka and I will be waiting! Kisses.” 

_Beep_

Today 3:17 pm 

“Hey Yuuri, it’s Victor. Ummm I just wanted to say I’m sorry for last night... and for leaving so early this morning. I hope practice is going well. I guess I’ll see you when you get home tonight and we can talk more. I love you very much, my Yuuri.” 

_Beep_

Today 10:48 pm 

“Yuuri, I’m getting a little worried. Please call me back. I know you said you wanted to stay and skate, and I don’t want to bug you, but it’s getting really late. So, just... please call me back when you get this?” 

_Beep_

Today 6:56 am 

“Good afternoon, my Yuuri!! You forgot your lunch at home, so I’m going to bring it with me when I come to the rink. Don’t forget to do your stretches after your morning workout! Have Yurio do them with you. Love you to pieces. Bye, _dorogoy_.” 

_Beep_

Today 5:06 pm 

“Oy, Katsudan. You and Victor got any of those frozen chicken nuggets? Lillia has no good food. I’m on my way over so you better be home or else I’m just gonna let myself in and eat all of your shit.” 

_Beep_

Today 3:14 pm 

“Hi Yuuri. Just calling to say I love you and you are the most wonderful fiancé in the world and I honestly don’t know what I would do without you. I don’t deserve you. I adore you, my Yuuri. Everything will be okay.” 

_Beep_

Today 6:08 pm 

“Hey, it’s Victor. Yurio is about to go out on the ice, so I can’t talk long. But I got your voicemail, and I understand what you are saying, but I don’t think it’s fair for you to be talking to Phichit about this instead of me. And of course he’s going to be on your side. I’m glad you can talk to him about this stuff, but we need to talk this out ourselves first, okay? I’ll be home tomorrow. Maybe we can go out to dinner? My treat. Love you.” 

_Beep_

Today 1:04 pm 

“Hi Yuuri. So in the spirit of being more honest with each other and trying to say what we mean... what you said this morning really hurt. It was not okay and I have no idea where that came from. I honestly don’t know what is going on with you lately. I know things have been a little stressful, but really, you don’t have to snap at me like that. I think you owe me an apology... possibly one that involves flowers. *sigh* I love you, _dorogoy_. I’ll see you at home tonight.” 

_Beep_

Today 10:18 pm 

“Hey Yuuri. Call me. I think we need to talk, okay? I’m at home, so I guess I’ll talk to you when you get here... but, just... please call me. I love you.” 

_Beep_

Today 9:00 pm 

“Hey, it’s me. Just wanted you to know I’ll be home a little late. Decided to go out for a drink with Georgi. Text you when I'm on my way.” 

_Beep_

Today 11: 05 pm 

“Hey Yuuri! It’s Peach. Your voicemail was kinda weird. Everything okay? You sounded upset. I’m having a K-drama marathon tonight to celebrate not having practice tomorrow, so I’ll be up late! Call me whenever. Hope everything is good.” 

_Beep_

Today 7:01 am 

“Hey, Yuuri. Mom said you’re coming home today? Thanks for the heads up, bro. Just give me a call when you get in and I’ll send Minako to pick you and Victor up. See you guys soon!” 

_Beep_

Today 10:02 pm 

“Yuuri, what’s going on? Minako just called me to say that she’s running late but will be there to pick us up soon? You weren’t answering your phone. Where the hell are you, Yuuri? I’m starting to freak out a little. Call me.” 

_Beep_

Today 11:08 pm 

“Yuuri, seriously, I know you didn’t mean it. We can talk about this! Just come home, okay? Please, please, please call me, Yuuri. I love you more than anything. I know we have a lot to work on, but we can do anything. We can fix this, right? Please come home, love.” 

_Beep_

Today 1:29 pm 

“ _Yuuuuri_. It’s Chris. I promise he didn’t tell me to call. But there seems to have been some kind of misunderstanding here. Victor is under the impression you aren’t coming home? Call me and I’m sure we can get this cleared up. We’re all friends here.” 

_Beep_

Today 1:15 pm 

“Yuuri, it’s Phichit. Just got your text and seriously, I’m about to fly to Russia myself and kick his ass. What the hell, Yuuri?? I knew this would happen. Ughhh. I’m sorry. I know you must be so upset right now. Tell Mari to give you endless hugs for me, okay? I’ll ask coach if I can take a few days off to come stay with you. Everything will be okay, Yuuri. And seriously, tell me if you want me to kick his ass. I swear I’ll do it. I’ll try calling again later.” 

_Beep_

Today 4:00 am 

“Chis speaking. So after an... exceedingly long and somewhat blubbery phone call with Victor, it seems that maybe there wasn’t a misunderstanding. But Yuuri, you know how much that man loves you. This is a mistake. Luckily, mistakes can be fixed. Take some time, you can both calm down, then talk it out. I’ll tell him to give you some time.” 

_Beep_

Today 2:00 am 

“Hi, it’s Victor. Nikiforov. Ah, well, you know that. Hi. Um, I know you probably don’t want to talk, but I think that we really should talk. Chris said I shouldn’t call, but—. You’re probably sleeping. Call me back, okay? Love you.” 

_Beep_

Today 2:15 am 

“Hi, it’s me again. You’re probably still asleep, right? Of course, you are. Just call me. I’ll be up, I promise.” 

_Beep_

Today 3:18 am 

“Hey Yuuri, it’s Victor again. I just... Yuuri I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened and I just wish that you would talk to me. I need to hear your voice and apologize for everything. We can talk about this, right? I know you weren’t serious. You just need a little time and you’ll be with your family, and Yuuko, and then you’ll come home and we’ll fix everything. I love you so so much, my Yuuri. Please call me.” 

_Beep_

Today 2:00 pm 

“What the hell, Katsudon? Where the fuck are you? You haven’t showed up at practice for like a week and Victor is a fucking mess. I don’t know what the hell happened but you need to get your ass back here. Seriously, he’s a worthless coach most days, but this is fucking ridiculous. He keeps crying and skating in literal circles and shit. Yakov confiscated his phone because he keeps staring at it all longingly. It’s pathetic. Call me back, asshole.” 

_Beep_

Today 4:08 pm 

“Hey little bro, it’s Mari. Call me when you’re on your way back from Ice Castle. Mom wants you to pick up a few things at the store. I’m glad you finally got out of bed, but don’t work yourself too hard, okay?” 

_Beep_

Today 8:26 pm 

“Hi, Yuuri. It’s me. Uh, Victor. I’ve been really trying to give you your space. Chris and Mari said that was best. Ahh yeah, don’t get mad. I called Mari last week and we talked a little. It— it helped. I understand you don’t want to talk to me. But I really just think that if we were together... if I could just explain.... 

“Gah, you know how bad I am with words, Yuuri. Being with you face-to-face is so much easier. You can always tell what I’m trying to say. You know me, Yuuri. I don’t want to lose that. You’re everything to me. You’re my happy ending. I miss you. I just— I’m so sorry.” 

_Beep_

Today 2:10 pm 

“Hey Yuuri! It’s Peach. Just wanted to say I made it home okay. Tell your parents thanks for letting me stay! They were wonderful as always. And I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said, and Yuuri, you know I love you and I’m always on your side, and I think Vict— he was a complete idiot... but maybe you should call him back. Or at least let him know you’re alive. 

Okay, also I need to come clean. I’ve been talking to Chris and from what he’s said, I don’t think Victor is doing so well. Maybe even just talking to him to get closure or whatever. Just think about it. Miss you already!!” 

_Beep_

Today 1:20 pm 

*whispering* “Go ahead, girl. Come on, you can do it. 

*Makka whimpering* 

*whispering* “Good girl, Makka.”

* _Boof!_ * 

“Hiii, Yuuri! It’s been a while. Makkachin says she misses you! I know I said I wouldn’t call anymore. But Makka is the one calling! She asked so nicely and she hasn’t been feeling well lately, so I just couldn’t say no! She just wanted to say that she loves you very much and that your chin scratches are better than mine and that the bed is much too empty without you. 

“Anyway, the season is starting up again soon, so things are really busy here. I hope you are doing well. It’s still a couple months away, but, ah, if we don’t talk before then, maybe if you are competing this year, I really hope you are, and if you and Yurio end up at some of the same Grand Prix events, maybe we can talk? I would really like that. 

“Okay, say goodbye, Makka!” 

* _Boof!_ * 

_Beep_

Today 12:05 am 

“Hey, you listen here, Mr. Fiancé of never-calling-back-face. You made a biiig mistake. We were so gooood Yuuri! Chris says that I am a... *muffled* what was it? Oh, right. A SEXY ASS PIECE OF RUSSIAN ASS... or something like that, and that I was the best thing to happen to you. Chris says hi, by the way. 

“Well, a lot has happened to you. I think maybe your gold metal is one of them, but I was good for you Yuuri. I just... I know I am ridiculous and a little dumb sometimes— Noooo Chris, let me talk— but I was good at other stuff! Like making you laugh, and smile, and kissing you, and sex stuff. Ughh I miss having sex with you Yuuri. Seriously, Chris, it’s fiiiine, stop. 

“I just wanted to say that youuu Yuuri Katsuki, made a mistake and will regret it and that you can ignore my calls and not answer my texts, but that some guy at the club tonight said I was hot and kissed me so cleaaarly you are missing out. 

“He wasn't nearly as pretty as you and I didn’t really like kissing him, but I only cried a little bit and then Chris took me home, and— 

“Oh. Oh god. Chris! Chris come here! How do you delete messages on someone else’s phone?” 

_Beep_

Today 4:30 pm 

“Katsudon I swear to god, you better get your ass back here before I come to Japan and kick it myself! This is getting fucking ridiculous. Went to your place today, Victor’s place, whatever, doesn’t fucking matter. Pretty sure he hasn’t cleaned it in like, months. It’s fucking gross, Katsudon. I think Victor smells worse than Makka. 

“Look, you two were super annoying and gross and stuff, and you ever tell the old man I said this and I’ll fucking kill you, but you two were kinda great together or whatever. He was a lot less pathetic and annoying to be around after meeting you... and ya know, happy and shit. 

“Also you said you would fucking help me with my spins and you were supposed to be here so fuck you. Just get over yourself and come home, okay?” 

_Beep_

Today 5:18 am 

“Yuuri, it’s Georgi. I’m with Victor. He doesn’t know I’m calling you, but ah, something has happened. You need to call him.” 

_Beep_

Today 5:26 am 

“Um, hi Yuuri. It’s Mila. No one can get ahold of you. Can you please call one of us back? If not Victor, even me, Georgi, or Yurio. Please? Victor really needs you. It’s important.” 

_Beep_

Today 6:54am 

“Katsudon— Yuuri. It’s, uh, Yuri. Can you call me back? It’s Makka. The vet doesn’t think she’s gonna make it, and *sniff* she’s a dumb dog, but also, it’s Makka, ya know? So can you please come? Please? You should be here. Just get here soon, okay?” 

_Beep_

Today 9:08 am 

“Yuuri? It’s Victor. She’s gone Yuuri. Makkachin. *sob* I just, I thought you should know. She loved you so much and I know you loved her. I know you would have been here if you could. Oh god, Yuuri. I don’t know what to do. I need to hear your voice, I need you to hold me, I just need— *sobbing* 

_Beep_

Today 4:12 pm 

“What the fuck kind of text was that, Katsudon? ‘So sorry I couldn’t be there, I hope Victor is okay.’ Of course he’s not fucking okay!! His fucking dog just _died_ and you weren’t here! I know how much she meant to you. You know what it’s like! You know how much she meant to Victor, so where the fuck are you? Not even a phone call? I hope you at least text him yourself. Whatever. I’m done with you. He deserves better than this, you prick. Have a nice fucking life, Katsuki.” 

_Beep_

Today 11:45 pm 

“Hi Yuuri. I know I shouldn’t call. I just... it’s too quiet here. The first few days without Makka were really... really bad, Yuuri. But Georgi was here, and Mila, and Yura brought Potya over and stayed with me for a few days. He’s even cleaned a bit. He’s a good boy. But now, everyone is gone and it’s just... so quiet. I haven’t been this alone in a long time. 

“When Yakov took me to get her, he said it was so I wouldn’t have to feel lonely anymore. I think he knew, even back then, that I was... that I wasn’t so good at being by myself. 

“I know you aren’t coming back, Yuuri. I wish you would, but I’m not as dumb as I seem. Things got messed up and I couldn’t fix it and maybe you deserve better. I can be too much sometimes, I know. I’m sorry. But I can promise that I have never loved anyone or anything as much as I loved you. 

“Do you remember that day at the beach in Hasetsu? When we watched Makkachin chase the birds and we played in the water, and then got ice cream. And Makka jumped on you and she ended up licking the ice cream up all over your shirt? I think that was the happiest I’d ever been in a long time. 

“And then when you were here in Russia, it was the first time I didn’t feel at all alone in my home. Makka always helped, but there was still this emptiness, you know? And now... now she’s gone too and I don’t know what—I don’t know how to—. 

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri. I wish things were different. I truly hope you are doing well and can be happy. Makkachin would have wanted that.

“Maybe someday, we can— Oh, someone’s at the door. That’s odd. I really should get that. Anyway, I love you. Goodbye, my Yuuri.“

 _Beep_


End file.
